


Taste The Rainbow

by huntressdarconthicrevenge, RumpleStealSkin, SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressdarconthicrevenge/pseuds/huntressdarconthicrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpleStealSkin/pseuds/RumpleStealSkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and the gang decide to go to Pride Weekend in New York City. Sexuality discovery, flamboyancy in the least likely of people, and polyamory ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It Started Like Any Other Normal Day

It started out as a hot summer day in Central Park. Harry and Ron were waiting on Fred and George to come back from FAO Schwartz. While there, Fred was amazed by the giant piano from the muggle movie with Tom Hanks called Big. The fact that he could cast a spell to have the keys play fart noises instead of notes was by far the nicest prank of the day they pulled. 

The first prank made all of the baby dolls in the store have dirty diapers full of vomit-inducing green shit. The teapots all started whistling at customers. When George got bored, he made all of the candied insects come to life and chasing people. This led to the twins running late, which they usually did anyways.

Ginny and Hermione walked up and joined the boys. This, of course, was after Ginny turned the boys’ trousers into speedos and slapping Harry’s ass which in turn got his attention in a hurry.

“Ginny, why did you do that?! Your mum is just down the street at Macy’s looking for muggle business-wear for your dad!” glared Harry, rounding on Ginny.

“Not my fault you left that fine arse up in the air…” she smirked, unrepentantly.

“It could use a tan though.”

“Hermione! It’s my arse you’re supposed to be looking at!” whined Ron.

“Oh, Ronald,” bemoaned a female voice behind him, “Put some sunscreen on. Your arse is as pale as your father’s.”

Ron nearly jumped a foot in the air.

“Mum, when did you get here?” asked Ron, trying to keep his heart from escaping his body.

“Since Donald Trump decided to run his mouth about the people who make his products. I just sent your father down to Versace to get measured for a suit. Where is Fred and George?”

“Well, from the sound of the sirens, they should be here any minute,” Ron muttered.

“You must be talking about us,” shouted Fred, scaring Ron five inches off the ground, “Ron, Harry, nice asses you’ve got there! You might want to cover up considering we’re here during Pride Week.”

Harry looked puzzled.

“What week?” he asked.

“Pride Week, Harry. You know the LGBT Pride Celebration here in New York.” Exclaimed Hermione.

He still look baffled. 

“What’s LGBT?”

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

“Well, Harry,” she started off slowly as to explain to a two year old, “LGBT stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgendered people. Lesbians are women who are only romantically and sexually attracted to women. Gay people are men who are only attracted to men. Bisexuals are people who are attracted to both men and women. Transgender is an umbrella term for those who are gender non-conforming.”

“You know I never understood what that meant exactly,” piped up Ron knowing Harry wouldn’t get it the first try, “Can you explain it better?”

“Transgender people are people who identify as the opposite sex of what they were born biologically, people who identify as both genders, people who identify as third gender, or identify as neither. Lavender is transgender,” exclaims of shock were heard, “She always felt as though she was a girl instead of what she was born as: a boy. Her parents named her Lawson when she was born but, in light of the recent findings from the scientific community and other open-minded parents, they brought her to a gender mind-healer who diagnosed her with gender dysphoria and prescribed her a three year course of estrogen potions and the magical equivalent of a gender reassignment surgeon. Now she’s happier than I’ve ever seen her!” finished Hermione with flourish.

“So it’s normal? To like boys and girls? I’ve heard nothing but bad things about them…” Harry floundered.

“Oh, Harry! Did the Dursleys say that to you?” Hermione enveloped him in a hug. She felt him nodding and tears falling on her blouse. “It’s okay to be bisexual, Harry…you can’t help who you love.”

Mrs. Weasley looked furious and beside herself. She sent off a messenger Patronus to Mr. Weasley to hurry up. He appeared with a pop and three big bags with suits.

“Okay, let’s get going up to Sirius’ for dinner. It’s only a short train ride to New Haven.” said Mr. Weasley.

“Oh yeah! He’s working as a magical historian at Yale, isn’t he?” exclaimed Harry, momentarily forgetting his emotional outburst. “At least that’s what the muggles think. He’s actually cataloging the magical artifacts in the Skull and Bones and other secret societies at Yale. 

Mr. Weasley nodded solemnly, “Turns out that Tom Riddle was a student back in the sixties and we still think there’s another Horcrux stored there.”

Fred and George looked at them in irritation.

“We’re here to enjoy ourselves not make ourselves depressed, “ Fred muttered.

“Let’s get a move on, you lot!” finished George and led the way to the Grand Central Station.


	2. Occult Delving and Nasty Surprises

Riding the subway from Grand Central Station in NYC to New Haven Connecticut was not as eventful as one might have expected from the motley bunch. Fred and George were on their best behavior after getting a 40 minute lecture from Molly after they made someone's poodle into a literal balloon animal. Obliviators were on the scene within minutes and Mr. Weasley was fined a hefty $294.84 ticket (roughly 40 galleons or £199.19) by the American Department of Magic Law Enforcement Officers. Mr. Weasley was still fuming about that but, considering Sirius was the head of the department of international magical artifact cooperation within the ADMLEO, they took it out of Sirius' Gringotts account instead. Arthur tried to say that he would pay him back but Sirius was having none of it. 

“You've taken care of Harry as one of your own; you've more than covered anything you need from me.”

Harry was still trying to puzzle out why he never tried to figure out his sexuality considering he was part of a world where magic was real and who you loved did not matter. Hermione, catching onto the fact that Harry needed to get more information for himself, reached into her bottomless bag and pulled out A Positive View for LGBTQ: Embracing Identity and Cultivating Well-Being by Ellen D.B. Riggle. He looked at Hermione quizzically for a second before delving into the book wholeheartedly. She smiled and went back to 1984 by G. Orwell.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on at Sirius' house:

“So the main plan of attack will be to have everyone evacuate from the facility under the pretense that a malevolent magical artifact has gone out of control and needs to be recaptured,” stated Sirius, reiterating the plan, “Then under concealment charms and Harry's invisibility cloak, we'll sneak into the Skull and Bones artifact chamber...”

“Will there be any traps that need disabling?” asked Hermione.

He looked up and shook his head no. 

“Without anyone watching, I have added all of us into the wards I erected in the chamber. So, the traps will not be sprung on us but those are not including the ones Voldemort might have put into place around the secret chamber where the horcrux is.”

Everyone nodded their understanding and headed out to their spots to wait for the signal. Thirty minutes later, a loud screaming was heard and people were streaming from the entrance to the Skull and Bones building. Once everything cleared up, Sirius appeared at the door and set down a single black and red rose and walk away. 

Disillusionment spells and one invisibility cloak later, all of them were speeding toward the entrance of where the horcrux was stored. The only thing they had to go on was Harry's uncanny ability to find the dark essence due to his connection to Voldemort. Using a bit of ingenuity on Harry's part, he sliced his palm open and pressed the bleeding wound to the partition in the wall.

“Well that wasn't so bad. I honestly think Voldemort is starting to lose his...” 

Hermione stuttered to a stop and looked horrified. They turned around and looked at a big group of beasts with the bodies of a red lion, human heads with three rows of sharp teeth, bat-like wings, and trumpet-like voices. No one dared to breathe or move as they had inadvertently run into a group of seemingly vicious Manticores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on in such a long time and that the chapter is so short. I've been going through a lot of drama and bullshittery this past couple of months. I am planning though to update the other two stories and this one much more often. Thanks for being so patient with me! ~huntressdarconthicrevenge

**Author's Note:**

> Taste the Rainbow has come to an end, as myself and Huntressdarconthicrevenge feel we can't continue. But don't worry, I will be taking this fic and merging it with two others we were writing. Sexy Snarkiness and Let's Kill Tonight. The new fic will appear sometime in 2018. ~SSD


End file.
